


我哥有了手游后就不要我了QAQ

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 人不如蛙系列, 旅行青蛙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 这个傻弟弟还不如旅行青蛙





	我哥有了手游后就不要我了QAQ

在伊利奥斯的援助任务后，特派小组中的女孩儿们又愉快地聚坐在了一起，她们指着自己手机屏幕上的画面、满脸认真地讨论着大叔们听不懂的新鲜玩意儿。

“莉娜，你家的孩子回来了吗？”

“没呢！不过，我收到了它写给我的信和照片。”

“我也收到过，可爱极了！”

 

孩子？信和照片？

闭目养神的弓手睁开了眼睛，他疑惑地看向正在擦拭枪口的士兵76……可同样身为“落伍老年人”的莫里森显然也不知道姑娘们在说什么，被时代远远抛弃的大叔们面面相觑。好在善解人意的医生此时从控制室里走了出来，齐格勒看向各自为阵的两代人，横在他们中间的战略讨论桌就像是时代的沟壑。

她好笑地拍了拍故作淡定的大叔们，从容又自然地融进了年轻姑娘们的小圈子：“在说什么呢？”

两个充满朝气的年轻人立马围着齐格勒絮絮叨叨地说起了她们正在玩的游戏，大概就是一款可爱的休闲养成小游戏，平时只要挂机等待和宠物有互动就好，所以哈娜和莉娜每次一完成任务就会兴冲冲地打开手机游戏看看会有什么惊喜。

“我们可以一起玩！”哈娜抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着医生的脸庞看，齐格勒一手托着下巴非常认可地点了点头，她随即转头看向了身后的半藏问道：“能借用一下你的手机吗？”

 

等等，医生的意思该不会是……？

严肃的弓手玩画风可爱的宠物小游戏？

好像……好像很有趣！

 

抵不住从那头传来的热切目光，半藏无奈地站起身从自己的私人物品储藏柜子里拿出了不常用的手机，而那手机就像是知道半藏会在这时使用自己似的突然响了起来。弓手楞了一下，他皱着眉头盯着手里唱着奇怪曲调的小东西。

“怎么了？”莉娜歪着头问道。

“没什么。”半藏随手摁掉了吵闹的声音后，就将这个他不怎么喜欢用的东西交给了姑娘们。

——这就是全守望先锋里最高冷、最沉默寡言的东洋武士的手机！

莉娜双手接过再熟悉不过的手机型号，像是对待一件珍奇的物品般瞻仰了许久，突然她像是想起了什么咯咯地笑了起来。莉娜举着手机意有所指地问半藏道：“在我设置的时候，该不会跳出什么别人不能看的东西吧？”

“没……”

话还没说完，半藏的手机就又响了起来，莉娜因措手不及的振动差点没把它砸在地上：“源……源氏？”她盯着上面显示的来消息者的名字也没觉得多奇怪，礼貌的英国姑娘刚想把手机返还给弓手，对方却拒绝了她说：“不用理他。”

在一旁听着的哈娜和齐格勒对视了一眼，她们以幸灾乐祸的笑容默哀了被区别对待的某机械忍者。

这下可有好戏看了。

 

 

……

…………

半藏最近有点不对劲。

源氏坐在床上拿着他和半藏共同收集的小鱿有些不大高兴，而事件引发人没有多想。半藏拉开浴室的门，刚洗过的黑色头发像墨汁一样贴在脖子上，没擦干的水珠顺着发梢的弧度坠落在新换的浴衣上，整个人都冒着热气的弓手罕见地拿着他的手机，慢慢地从浴室里走了出来。

“哥。”

“……”

“哥！”

“嗯？”

半藏抬起头，他顺着声音看向不知道何时潜入到他房间的弟弟，三叉眉在那瞬间便不悦地皱了起来：“出去。”半藏端着兄长的威严，张口便是训斥弟弟的话，源氏几乎能够猜到接下来又将会是“不成大器”“胡闹”等等的字眼。

“我没有多余的时间给你。”略过源氏，半藏拿着手机再一次低下了头。

 

这果然很奇怪！

没有听到预想中字眼的源氏像是被扎了针似的跳了起来，他看着比从前更加沉默的半藏不知道是什么又成了他们之间的阻隔，机械忍者在屋子里急得团团转，而弓手却只是淡然地坐在沙发中看着他手中的小玩意儿。

 

“啊……”突然，寡言的人低声赞叹了一句，神经本就高度紧张的源氏眉毛跟着一跳，他顺着声音转过头，只见平日里不太爱笑的半藏此刻正拿着手机，嘴角边含着一丝淡淡的浅笑——这是难得的真情流露，他大概连源氏此时还在屋子里都没注意到吧？

“吧唧吧唧！”洋葱小鱿被源氏摁出了不高兴的响声，可忍者郁结的心情半点也传递不到半藏的身上。年长的弓手拿着他的手机，笨拙地在操作着什么，“啪嗒啪嗒”手指接触屏幕的声音并不大，可却成了源氏厌恶的源头。

 

难道是在和其他人发送消息？

 

“吧唧——！”被自己想法吓到的源氏失了力道，洋葱小鱿被惨兮兮地摔在源氏的脚边。

“应该不会……的吧？”源氏嘴上喃喃自语着否定着这种可能性，可内心对此怀疑的程度却越来越大。不远处的半藏压根没有察觉到他弟弟内心的挣扎，弓手灵巧的手指缓慢地在屏幕上滑动着，在他人看来这动作有些过于的小心了；而在源氏的眼中，这简直就是一根刺！

“哥哥！”源氏终于在那一刻失去了修行后所获得绅士的风度，他焦虑地从床边跨向了半藏。而作为昔日岛田家少主的人又岂是那么好对付的？半藏在抬起眼瞥向源氏的同时，又不着痕迹地将手机屏幕压下，上面的内容被遮盖得严严实实，丝毫不外露半分。

……没有机会看到了。

源氏垂着头像是挫败的斗犬恹恹地缩在床脚的附近，半藏奇怪地上下看了两眼他的弟弟，最后却只得到了一双幽怨的眼神。

 

那之后，源氏就像是和半藏的手机扛上了似的，一找准机会就想要破坏或者抢过它，这惹得半藏非常生气，连着好几次任务都不愿再和源氏一起执行。于是，被源氏嫌弃的手机又开始在那之后，成了两人之间唯一的联络机器——只不过，半藏从来不愿意接听源氏的电话罢了。

而作为鲜少的知情者，哈娜对此感到难以理解。

韩国姑娘不明所以地歪过脑袋，她看向同样在旁边看戏的齐格勒博士问：“源氏到底为什么那么讨厌半藏的手机？半藏在里面可就存了源氏一个人的电话，而且莉娜给半藏装的小游戏里，半藏选的那只麻雀也叫……”

 

“嘘！”在真相即将被揭露的时刻，齐格勒一把捂住了小姑娘的嘴，“别说出来，别说出来，我们可是答应半藏绝对不把这件事情说出去的。”

哈娜拉下齐格勒的手，想了想说：“可你不觉得，现在的源氏就像是在嫉妒自己吗？”

“嗯……不算吧？虽然是同名，但是半藏选的那只麻雀比源氏可爱多了。”

“你说得很对！”

当意识达成一致时，姑娘们决定好好地享受一下下午茶所带来的快乐。而至于真相……等到半藏愿意说出口，倒不如让源氏自己发现来得容易。

所以，加油吧，岛田源氏！用实力发现你兄长藏在手记中的秘密吧！


End file.
